


首尔假日

by TAKENOKONOSATO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKENOKONOSATO/pseuds/TAKENOKONOSATO
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01

孙轩宇在进宫觐见的前一天受到了长官的特别关照，六点起在宫外待命，九点开始全国电视直播的嘉奖仪式，不许吃早饭，要是在镜头前忍不住打了饱嗝，或者用带着泡菜味道的口气回答皇帝陛下的问话，就脱干净了去汉江里游一百个来回。孙轩宇应下来后一边琢磨着自己在长官心里到底是什么饭桶形象，一边不以为然着上电视再难能比执行任务难吗的时候没有想到十二个小时后自己如同雕塑般站在皇宫正殿台阶下的青石板上因为饥饿青筋暴起的惨状，荣幸的作为首名被皇室问候的海军少尉已经过去一个小时，亲切的皇帝陛下坚持亲自慰问全部五十八名参加了沉船救援的军官，眼看尚未被握着手盘问姓名年龄祖籍家庭生活感情经历的战友至少还有半数以上，孙轩宇听到了自己的肚子发出了一声悠扬婉转的悲鸣，他绝望的想着至少长官应该会让他穿一条泳裤下汉江的时候发现好像并没有什么人注意到这声响，暗暗庆幸逃过一劫时就看到跟在皇帝陛下身后年轻的皇太子殿下回头朝他微微一笑。优秀的职业素养让孙轩宇面不改色的维持着笔挺的姿势，只有发红的耳朵透漏出了主人内心的窘迫。好在皇太子殿下很快就转回身去继续微笑着感谢在上个月的沉船事件中成功的拯救了近五百名乘客的年轻海军们，倒是孙轩宇的目光落在了皇太子殿下怀里乖巧的小白狗身上。为了配合今天仪式主题脖子上还系着海蓝色丝带的泰迪名字是丹菲，这连不怎么关注皇室八卦的孙轩宇也知道，皇帝陛下年轻时最放荡不羁的时候不仅公开追求过知名女明星，甚至分手、大婚、生了皇子后还用该女明星的名字来命名了爱犬，这事当年闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至青瓦台废除君主立宪制的抗议游行都进行了有一个月之久，后来皇室为了挽回形象辛辛苦苦经营了十多年才让这事渐渐被淡忘。此刻前胸贴着后背的孙轩宇看着这只差点让韩国变了天的宠物，心里一瞬间产生了这么肉的狗看起来很好吃的念头。

所以嘉奖仪式结束后在皇家公园里举行的宴会上看到朝自己走来的皇太子殿下怀里并没有宠物的时候，躲在角落默默吃完了一整盘三明治的孙轩宇默默松了口气，立正行礼后才想起嘴边的酱汁还没有擦，想像往常训练中一样在袖子上蹭蹭又想起今天穿的是正式制服。反倒是皇太子殿下一边脱下自己的手套随手放在长桌上一边朝微笑着说请不必多礼，您年纪比我大，叫我玟赫就好。孙轩宇在军队里直肠子惯了，没多想的点点头，接过了李玟赫递过的香槟杯，一口气喝完杯子里的金色液体才想起长官耳提面命过皇宫不是军营，吃的东西是用来装饰的要像猫似的舔着吃才行，他心中一阵烦躁思考着到底什么时候才能离开这个地方，手里的空杯自然的被李玟赫拿走换上了一杯新的。一小时前还带着体面的微笑对着摄像机发表皇室与国民同在的皇太子殿下此时松着黑色西式礼服最上面的两颗扣子对着孙轩宇小声抱怨，“你们也觉得很烦吧？哪里有嘉奖式是把人家叫进来罚站的？”

与他惹了不少麻烦的父亲不同，今年只有26岁的皇太子殿下是这个国家太阳般的形象代表，首尔大学海洋生物学研究生在读中，私生活干净的从未有过任何负面新闻，热爱公益活动，虽然每年都要被大批君主立宪制的反对者们大肆评判形象太过虚伪扁平，但仍是让低迷的君主立宪制支持率一路狂升的最大功臣，这让孙轩宇一瞬间不知道这位皇子殿下是在试探他还是在说心里话。总之先一板一眼回答是我们的荣幸，然而皇子殿下却并没有继续这个话题，他也像孙轩宇那样一口饮尽了香槟，扯下了身上的红色绶带扔在一边，随意的靠在桌子上，歪着头看孙轩宇问你见过鲸鱼吗。孙轩宇老实的点头说巡海的时候曾经远远见过一次，说这话的时候他看到李玟赫黑色头发下有一缕格格不入的银色，心里感叹果然电视里都是假的，这位恐怕骨子里也流着皇室不羁的血，哪里有那样纯正的正面形象。他走着神，胳膊突然被已经把第五杯香槟灌进肚子的皇太子殿下一把抓住，一股热气酥酥麻麻的喷在耳边。

“喂，我们私奔吧。”

02

凌晨孙轩宇蹲在公园旁边的草丛里用手电筒一下一下打着信号的时候，还在后悔为什么自己会如此轻易的答应皇太子殿下如此荒诞的要求。明明最开始是当机立断的拒绝了的，对方也没有勉强下去，反而是意识到了自己的失态，道歉说是我失礼了。倒是孙轩宇看着那张永远在巨大的广告牌上上扬的嘴角落下的时候鬼使神差的问了句在这里很痛苦吗，刚刚还一脸落寞的皇太子立刻猛点着头凑过来说你不知道他们现在要逼我结婚，我根本不知道我要娶谁。孙轩宇是有点同情，可是还是一脸为难的说这太难了你要是走了会惊动全国上下的。皇太子殿下一脸兴奋的说没关系的这事我已经策划了26年了所有细节我都想好了的时候孙轩宇才意识到自己已经被看似无害的皇太子殿下骗的骑虎难下，迎着皇太子殿下仿佛变成了自己的爱犬似的哀求的眼神，拒绝的话在嘴里转了又转，最后只能视死如归的点了点头。

半小时后路边简陋的红色塑料棚里，孙轩宇捏着玻璃酒杯呆呆的看着眼前一脸满足的一杯又一杯的喝着廉价烧酒的李玟赫，刚刚第一杯下口的时候还被辣的五官都皱成一团，没想到立刻又咂着嘴笑到原来是这个味道啊总是在电视里看到可算是亲口尝到了，高兴起来的李玟赫脱下帽子甩了甩自己满头的银发，向孙轩宇炫耀我偷偷找人染的，最近这一个月一直带假发都没人看出来。孙轩宇有些担心的四周望了望害怕有人认出他来，李玟赫喝的开心干脆把围巾和遮在下巴的口罩也取了下来，孙轩宇倒吸一口冷气还没来得及阻止，把烤肥肠往桌子上一放的饭店阿姨就顺口来了一句这位小哥怎么看着有点眼熟，孙轩宇一瞬间汗毛都竖了起来，仿佛已经看到明天绿色搜索框上面前海军少尉因诱拐纯真皇太子锒铛入狱的头条新闻，没想到李玟赫反而眼睛发亮的把脸凑过去说真的吗，经常有人说我像一个爱豆呢，就那个，那个谁来着。阿姨迟疑了一下，也笑道应该是吧，好像是在电视上见过呢。

阿姨乐呵呵走了以后孙轩宇接着话题问真的有长得像你的爱豆能出道吗，李玟赫翻了个白眼说我知道个毛线，我母……我妈怕我重蹈覆辙都不让我看近五十年内的娱乐类电视节目。这边孙轩宇还眼观鼻鼻观心的当做没有听到那句会被网民骂上半个月的不雅字眼，那边即使在被无良记者围攻时也雷打不动的微笑回复无可奉告的皇太子殿下已经迫不及待的拉开了话闸子，吐槽像决了提的洪水似的朝着孙轩宇涌了过去。

第二瓶下肚的时候李玟赫还如同参加国宴般坐的笔挺，优雅的抿着杯子里液体，拐弯抹角的把对他的人生指手画脚的宫内厅骂了个狗血淋头，“他们不让我高考，我说我有自信能考上首尔大，他们说就算你考上了别人也会认为你是伪造的成绩不如直接保送吧。我想学国际法他们问我是不是想夺权，我想学经济他们问我是不是对国家经济改革有想法，最后一整本报考说明一个一个排除下来选了海洋生物，结果现在动不动就要我对国际形式经济发展发表意见，我能说什么？我看明年的新年演说我们来讨论一下蓝鲸的交配好了。”

第三瓶见底的时候酒精已经把李玟赫的脸颊和脖颈都染红了，他脱掉黑色的警卫服外套，把领带拉松了一点。孙轩宇回想着去年的新年演说，脑子里想着蓝鲸交配的皇太子例行公事的感谢了国民的努力工作，回顾了过去一年国家发展并展望了未来的繁荣最后镜头定格在他标志性的微笑上，他掐着大腿没让自己笑出来，对面那位一向以亲民著称的皇太子撑着下巴冲着他亲爱的子民们开始了新一轮的攻击，“说我笑的不自然？我告诉你们我可是三岁开始就要天天对着镜子练习怎么微笑的，你们懂个屁，嗝，不过你们说的对，今年的皇家年历我头上确实像是戴了只死鸽子。去年还拿红色袍子把我裹得活像个消防栓，今年就一身白呢子大衣请问我是什么俄罗斯暴发户吗。”

今年那套俄罗斯暴发户年历可是一发售就卖断了货现在已经被炒到天价了，孙轩宇默默反驳着，他觉得皇太子殿下已经不能再喝下去了，伸手想拿过酒瓶，谁知眼神已经喝到朦胧的李玟赫一个激灵跳起来把酒瓶一把拖过来抱在怀里，凶巴巴的冲着孙轩宇说退下，我命令你退下。

李玟赫不知道自己的样子有多像自己养的泰迪，他瞪着湿漉漉的黑眼睛，朝孙轩宇龇牙咧嘴，还嘟囔着这是我的命令不许妨碍我喝酒，得不到对方的回应他又生气的质问你为什么不说话，你不喜欢我吗。孙轩宇心想您哪儿有给我说话的时间啊，干巴巴回答您说吧我喜欢听。

最后孙轩宇付清了总共六瓶烧酒的钱的时候李玟赫还趴在桌子上翻来覆去的说我没有朋友你们都拿我当吉祥物，孙轩宇问您还好吗的时候李玟赫摇摇晃晃的扶着桌子站起来，看着孙轩宇笑了笑，直直的伸出两条白花花的手臂说背我。事实证明骨子里的高贵即使在平民区路边塑料棚里的小酒馆里喝的烂醉如泥时也不会有丝毫的磨灭，孙轩宇认命的半蹲下，李玟赫跳上去的时候不太顺利，突出的胯骨撞在后背上的时候孙轩宇闷哼了一声，小声的说了句怎么会这么瘦，李玟赫嘿嘿的笑了两声，手臂紧紧缠住结实的海军少尉的脖子，满嘴酒气的在孙轩宇耳边继续唠叨，那是因为亚洲金融危机的时候我爸想塑造跟民众同甘共苦的形象，天天不给我吃饭，结果过了发育期我再怎么吃都不胖了。

说着说着看到了路边便利店门口贴着的庆祝同性婚姻法通过的彩虹旗海报下面微笑着的皇太子像，李玟赫挥舞着手指着自己，大着舌头说，皮笑肉不笑，丑死了。

孙轩宇把李玟赫的手抓回来，看着海报上眼神明亮的皇太子殿下，心想道这哪里算丑。

把人背回宿舍的时候孙轩宇无比庆幸室友休假回家了，他对着还在小声念叨我是皇太子凭什么不能吃炸鸡和披萨的李玟赫说明天睡醒就回宫去吧，然后李玟赫就像八爪鱼一样缠了上来，迷迷糊糊的眨着眼睛说罗马假日不是这么演的，你是不是不喜欢我，我这么努力你为什么不喜欢我。心里想着我没看过罗马假日，孙轩宇这次没忍住伸手摸了摸李玟赫尾椎，没摸到晃动着的毛尾巴才放心确认了国家的皇太子殿下并不是由那只白色泰迪变的，他一边琢磨着到底是狗随主人还是主人跟狗在一起时间长了会被同化一边摸着李玟赫的头说好好不回去，你想去哪里我带你去。李玟赫放心的沉沉睡去，孙轩宇跑到操场去做了一套训练，回到寝室里正鼾声如雷，他从书架上抽出那本厚重的军事防御论，小心的从里面抽出一张塑封过的小块旧剪报，新闻的内容寥寥无几，“今日皇太子殿下亲自前往保育院看望在特大飞机坠海事件中失去双亲的少年”。孙轩宇记得自己都还没说什么，才刚刚十岁的皇太子殿下就抓着自己的袖子眼睛湿漉漉的，孙轩宇想起前些天自己要住进保育院而不得已把养了好久的宠物狗送到收容所的时候它也是用这样的眼神看着自己的。皇太子殿下取下自己的水晶鲸鱼的吊坠放进他手里说你父母一定是变成了鲸鱼在守护你。一旁的记者说请皇太子殿下看镜头，彼时李玟赫还没有修炼出机器人般的微笑反射弧，眼睛还淌着泪嘴角却条件反射的弯成三十度，看起来又在笑又在哭，滑稽的好笑，这才是真的丑啊，孙轩宇心想。

03

被李玟赫念叨第五遍我都读到研究生了还没做过实地研究没见过鲸鱼，就因为他们怕不安全怕船航线有问题走到有争议的领海引发国际争议的时候，孙轩宇终于还是带李玟赫去看了鲸鱼，孙轩宇还在享受嘉奖后的假期，也没动带李玟赫上战舰的想法，虽然从名义上来讲这些早晚都是李玟赫的财产。孙轩宇在网上找了一个观鲸的短途旅行，犹豫着问李玟赫可以接受和二三十人一起乘船吗，李玟赫咬着炸鸡挥了挥油乎乎的手含糊着说没问题。然而在船摇摇晃晃的驶出港口还不到半个小时的时候李玟赫就吐的一塌糊涂，从小养尊处优的皇太子如同毛巾般挂在栏杆上跟着船的节奏晃来晃去，中午暴饮暴食的宫中禁物炸鸡还没被消化就原路返回，李玟赫吐着吐着跟孙轩宇说嘿你看下面有好多鱼啊，意识到这些鱼是被什么吸引过来的后吐的更加厉害。孙轩宇帮李玟赫顺着气，揽着他的腰以防这位国家身份最贵重的人吐着吐着掉下海去。有人喊了鲸鱼出现了以后人群熙熙攘攘的朝着船头涌去，李玟赫想去却已经没了力气，孙轩宇顺势握着他的腰把他举高了些，问现在能看到吗。李玟赫胡乱的应了几声说把我放下来吧，结果落地的时候双腿发软没站稳，孙轩宇赶紧伸出双臂提供一个支撑点，谁知道李玟赫靠过来顺势就在孙轩宇嘴上亲了一下。双唇碰到的瞬间就立刻分开来，皇太子殿下心情颇好的拍了拍孙轩宇的左脸，说看到鲸鱼就是要接吻啊，行了你可以退下了。

皇太子殿下说话算话看了鲸鱼就乖乖的回宫去了，晚上的海军宿舍里，孙轩宇想起白天那个炸鸡味的吻，翻来覆去睡不着，他索性起床找了罗马假日来看，长达两小时的电影终于结束的时候孙轩宇心想这怎么能一样，李玟赫又不是公主，他是这个国家的皇太子，皇位第一顺位继承人，都在说他可能会娶日本那个什么什么公主，他访日的时候两个人站在一起的照片还被网民评价天造地设的一对，有什么好罗马假日的。

而且我也比那个男主角年轻多了职业正经多了，脸长得好就了不起吗是男人就应该用力气说话，孙轩宇愤愤的想。

04

假期的最后一天孙轩宇是在他直属长官的大笑声中醒来的，金孝琳上尉作为整个海军第三战队唯一的女尉官丝毫不介意的踢开了孙轩宇的宿舍大门，一把掀开只穿着内裤的男性下属的被子，沙哑的笑声整栋楼都听的一清二楚，“孙轩宇没想到你出息了啊。”

我真的要去告你性骚扰的话尾都还没落下报纸就迎面砸过来，孙轩宇一打开来就被整版夕阳下自己和尊贵的皇太子殿下在船尾深情拥吻的巨幅照片吓得睡意全无了，他看着标题巨大的“皇太子殿下与同性情侣恋情曝光，恐成同性婚姻法通过后首对同性伴侣？”黑体字瞠目结舌，金上尉还在一旁啧啧称奇，说那天选妃大会那么多人怎么就挑上你了呢，你小子又黑又傻有什么好的。孙轩宇一脸崩溃的叫你到底在说什么，金上尉挤眉弄眼的说哎呀我没跟你说过吗，宫内厅上次就放出消息了要在海军里给皇太子挑个皇太子妃啊，就上次你们去宫里面那个嘉奖式就是给皇太子相看的啊，哎你给我说说你是怎么让皇太子看上你的啊。孙轩宇听着金上尉不正经的选妃大会的用词，此刻突然感到嘴里一股炸鸡的油腻味，也开始想吐了，他猛的一拍床板站起来就往外走。留下聒噪的女上尉还在身后叫着哎你这个人怎么还没嫁进皇家就这么不理人了啊，你倒是穿上点衣服啊记者就快来了，我们队的脸还要不要了啊。

比记者来的更早的是踩着细高跟裹在黑色西装里面无表情的女人，孙轩宇一看到她就认出了这就是李玟赫说过的那位宫内厅里喜欢以秒来安排行程的东宫女官。在被“请”去皇宫的路上，孙轩宇整理着匆忙间系错了扣子的海军制服外套，没忍住问了句现在是要去做什么。金多顺女官的手指飞快的在手机屏幕上飞舞着头都没有抬仿佛是人工智能似的回复皇帝陛下有请。孙轩宇哦了一声后愣了愣又问为什么是我，金多顺女官终于放下手机，依旧是一脸冷冰冰的像是给商品估价般上下打量了孙轩宇一会儿才开口，你知道最近几年君主立宪制的支持率一直在50%上下徘徊吗，虽然我们的皇太子很努力，但是今年的总统换卝届选卝举民卝主统合卝党那位呼声很高的候选人是坚决的君主立宪反对派，为了提高现任总统的连卝任支持率，我们必须要让总统在本任期推进的最大改卝革成果，也就是同性婚姻合法化顺利推行，因此皇帝陛下和总统希望皇太子殿下能够尽快与一位同性确立关系并成为同性婚姻法推行后我国的第一对同性伴侣。而像你这样出身清白，又没有复杂的政卝治背景，在军队里年少有为，受过国王陛下嘉奖，还没有过与异性卝交往史的人无疑是我们最好的选择。反应了一会儿才理解了现状的孙轩宇气的一巴掌拍上自己的大卝腿，粗着声音指责你们怎么能这样对他，逼他和一个男人结婚他同意了吗。金女官语气不变的说他当然同意了，是他在我们的名单里选了你然后高高兴兴跟你去约会的。察觉到孙轩宇疑问的目光她冷笑了一声说你不会真的以为我们会放任整个国家的下一任君主从我们眼皮子底下消失整整两天这种事发生吧。

孙轩宇昏昏沉沉的被领进装饰华丽的会客室，刚刚那一拍力气实在太大现在大腿都麻到失去知觉。像个人偶似的麻木的接受着皇帝陛下热切的欢迎、皇后陛下疏远的问候和二皇子殿下怜悯的眼神，孙轩宇此刻终于体会到了李玟赫的感受，他把双手撑在贵重的红木桌子上猛地站起来说我要见皇太子殿下，皇帝陛下手一抖搅拌咖啡的纯银汤匙淹没在了褐色的液体中。看着被金女官带走的孙轩宇皇后陛下感叹要结婚起码要让孙少尉接受两个月的礼仪教育才行，皇帝陛下摇摇头说就是要这么淳朴的才好。

05

再一次见面的时候李玟赫又变回了皇太子殿下，他结束射箭课程后看到远远走来的孙轩宇愣了一下，把长弓交给一旁的侍从，孙轩宇想起两天前还穿着自己洗的发白的旧运动服躺在硬板床上朝自己撒娇的人，完全跟眼前这位不紧不慢的脱下手套，接过侍从递来的毛巾慢慢擦着汗的贵族青年无法联系在一起。李玟赫偷偷看了眼金女官的眼色，问孙轩宇想去走走吗。

他们并排走在皇宫花园里的河沿，李玟赫还没有换下印着金色家徽的藏青色袴，为了配合他的脚步孙轩宇也放慢了自己的节奏，他们身后五米处是一整个队的警卫队和脸色铁青的金女官，再往后十米是举着相机的记者队。

李玟赫有点窘迫的小声对孙轩宇道歉，说对不起骗了你，如果我说了实话你肯定不会答应我的，我也没想到金女官会照那张还发给了记者，他们甚至还把我的头发处理成黑色的了，我银头发明明那么好看的。

孙轩宇确实是有点生气的，他说了一个你字后又发觉自己的音量跟这个除了快门声外一片寂静的地方格格不入，压低声音问，你真的要为了这个破制度结婚吗。李玟赫了然的笑了笑说我生下来就被告知我的婚姻不是由我决定的了，现在这样我已经很满意了，至少不会下半辈子每年情人节都抱着自己的狗躲在被子里哭。孙轩宇眺望着远处的风景假装没有听到这么劲爆的皇室秘辛，一旁金女官像忍者似的突然出现在旁边递上一个红色丝绒盒子然后又迅速消失，李玟赫打开看了一眼以后偷偷的翻了个白眼，递给孙轩宇时不远处的镜头捕捉到了那一闪而过的绿光，世界安静了一秒后快门声激烈的如同暴雨一样此起彼伏，李玟赫有点无奈的对孙轩宇说，这个俗到爆炸的东西就是我们家传家宝。

反倒是孙轩宇镇定的很，他看了看盒子里比自己眼睛还大的祖母绿戒指，问李玟赫，咱们要是结婚了，我就是皇太子妃了吗。

一直被网友指责笑的太假的皇太子殿下一瞬间爆发出了响雷般的笑声，有点沙哑的笑声惊起了树林里的几只乌鸦和身后所有的记者，直到金女官能杀人的眼神飞过来了三次李玟赫才拍着大腿停了下来，他擦着笑出来的眼泪说不会的，现在宫内厅还在商议但是差不多已经定下来我的未来伴侣会有一个亲王头衔。

心中最大的一块石头落了地，孙轩宇犹豫了一下，还没说什么李玟赫就靠过来，好像又回到了路边酒摊的那一夜，絮絮叨叨的说起来，跟我结婚是没什么好的，你可能要签大概十五份婚前协议，不管走到哪里都有镜头对着你，说错一个字就会在网上被围攻，而且不管你怎么努力升衔都会有人觉得是宫内厅的功劳，同僚里讨厌你的人也会变多，啊不过将来等到你的生日成了法定节假日他们就会喜欢你了。不过可能也不会，谁知道今年大选是什么结果呢，如果到时候没有这个制度了，那我们…

李玟赫停顿了一下，孙轩宇等着他说出离婚那两个字，李玟赫摸了摸下巴说我想起来你们是不可以出国的吧，那我们可以去济州岛，或者海云台也可以。

孙轩宇第一次叫出李玟赫的名字打断他的喋喋不休时，李玟赫有点慌张的伸出手揪住孙轩宇的制服衣袖，把头转到了另一边抢着说，你不记得了，我曾经见过你的，一年前我探访保育院的时候，看到你在教孩子们学游泳。孙轩宇嗯了一声又点点头，嗯代表他确实不知道是哪一次被李玟赫看到了，点头代表他们确实是见过的只是李玟赫不记得了。

李玟赫慢慢的攥紧他的衣袖，“是因为喜欢上了，才求婚的。”

这个国家的皇位第一顺位继承人的脸颊和耳尖都是红的，孙轩宇想起自己刚刚成年申请加入海军的时候填的书类材料第一条问题就是你为什么要加入海军，孙轩宇写了为了守护皇太子殿下，想了想在后面加上了和国家，被金孝琳一巴掌打上后脑勺说你小子想协助皇太子篡位啊，最后还是改成了为了守护国家、皇太子殿下和皇帝陛下。他忍不住捏了捏小皇子攥着自己衣袖的手心，想了想，回答，可是罗马假日的结局不是这样的。

于是小皇子的眼圈也有点发红了。孙轩宇说可以给我三天时间考虑吗。

从皇宫被送回军营的路上金女官全程不带脏字的问候了孙轩宇的祖宗十八代，孙轩宇拿着红丝绒盒子下车的时候金女官放下车窗歇斯底里的喊这个国家所有的青年男女都在排着队等着跟皇太子殿下结婚，死小子动动你的熊脑子吧。

孙轩宇脚步稳健的迈进五金店的时候心里想我祖宗十八代早就死光了。

06

看到绿色搜索栏上面红色的那条皇太子殿下求婚失败的头条新闻的时候李玟赫已经丧失了做出反应的能力，今天他出生以来第一次正大光明的翘了班反正全国国民都可以理解皇太子长这么大第一次表白就惨遭拒绝的悲惨经历，他一边吃着金女官偷偷送来的外卖披萨，一边瘫在棉被里看着最新的娱乐节目，决定以后每年都要失恋一次。

金女官第二次进入房间的时候把红丝绒盒子放在桌子上就消失的无影无踪，李玟赫舔着手指上的烧烤酱心想真的得找人查查金女官是不是日本间谍。打开盒子发现艳俗的绿祖母还在原处，下面的黑色丝绒垫却不见了，取而代之的是一个简陋的黑色布袋，李玟赫咽了咽口水才小心打开来，掉出来的是一枚戒指，仔细一看才发现比起说是戒指不如说是一枚被磨去棱角的金属螺母上嵌着一只水晶的小鲸鱼，他不明所以的在布袋里发现一张照片，照片里两个年纪相仿的小男孩站在一起，个高的小男孩没什么表情，个矮的那个眼角还垂着嘴角却扬着，看不出来到底是在笑还是在哭，李玟赫撇着嘴想怎么会这么丑啊，他翻过去看照片的背面的字。

“是我先喜欢上的。”

FIN.


	2. 番外

01

门被敲响了五下，孙轩宇整了整衣领才站起身，去开门的路上门铃响了一次，手放在门把手上的时候又是四声又轻又急的敲门声，暗号结束后孙轩宇才按下把手。门打开后无论怎么看都是诡异到无法言喻的场景，门外的站着的人白衬衣蓝百褶裙，深棕色的长发上为了和领结搭配戴着蓝白条纹的蝴蝶结头饰，除了过于高挑的身材和通红的脸颊外与普通的日本高中女生没有任何区别。门这头的孙轩宇倒是还没来得及换下下午参加活动时的海蓝色制服，他此时有些庆幸自己得益于长时间海上活动而得来的黝黑皮肤让自己脸红的不太明显，干咳了两声头上的兔耳朵头饰也跟着抖了两下。对方外着八字大大咧咧的走进来，右脚一勾关上了门，揪着孙轩宇的领子把他整个人拉过来，主动地献上了唇彩涂得惨不忍睹的嘴唇，孙轩宇花了几秒才反应过来，刚伸出手想按住对方的后脑加深这个吻的时候对方就躲开了，装作没有害羞的往床上一坐，毫不介怀的叉着腿露出黑色底裤，手指缠着自己的头发，用与他装扮格格不入的沙哑嗓音一脸正经的说，“大叔，我很贵的。”

孙轩宇忍着笑坐在他旁边，说我有钱。对方咂着舌说准亲王殿下这才是你访日第一天吧，公款消费真的好吗，那个皇太子不是跟你一起来的吗，你们俩是假面夫妻吗，他是不是特别不好相处啊。

孙轩宇思考了一下说他人很好，非常好，就是不太听我的话…

对方的脸色肉眼可见的沉了下去，孙轩宇立刻亡羊补牢道但是他会给我提意见，我会听他的，他不听我的没事，我听他的话就好了。看来补救的成效颇好，对方笑嘻嘻的直接坐上了孙轩宇的大腿，揽着他的脖子又去亲他，孙轩宇不是很意外的在对方的齿间尝到了残留的酒香，唇齿纠缠着也没能让对方的话头停下，他来势汹汹的咬着孙轩宇的下唇嘟囔着让我尝尝你的高贵的O型血。孙轩宇失笑着，被咬着发音有些模糊不清，说都快三个月了还在生气吗，我真的不是故意的。

对方愈加发狠的用孙轩宇的嘴唇磨着牙出气，哼哼着你跟谁说话呢，我今天才第一次见到你，少跟我套近乎。

02

第一次婚姻危机出现在婚后三年九个月，驻扎在济州岛执行任务的孙轩宇值夜结束后还没来得及洗一把脸就昏昏沉沉被拖去参加了当地医院共享血库的新建仪式，托地狱般婚前皇室教育和日渐频繁的公益活动的福，孙轩宇已经能够自如的在这样的场合放空自我，直播的最后院长拿出一整箱血型拟人吉祥物玩偶作为礼物送给皇太子和准亲王殿下，孙轩宇犹豫了一下挑出了肚子上写着O和B的两个小人对着镜头笑了笑。

摄像机还没停下的时候就有一脸大事不妙的工作人员对着他慌张的比划着手势，他愣了下，笑的更加憨厚的冲着工作人员也挥了挥手，直播结束被告知皇太子殿下其实是A型后孙轩宇挠了挠头发说啊那我记错了，并没有当成是什么大事。两个小时后论坛就被“结婚四年的准亲王殿下竟然不知道自己丈夫的血型”洗了版，宫务课紧急成立了公关应对小组发表官方解释准亲王殿下是随手拿的并不是特指两人血型。本应该在前往欧洲访问的飞机上的李玟赫发来了一条质问他是不是在开玩笑的信息，后面跟着五个问号和四个感叹号，孙轩宇立刻回复对不起我忘了，然后欲盖弥彰的补充你知道我不太关注这些东西的。

第二天电视上播出了“戴安娜、雅子、轩宇，皇室的假面婚姻悲剧的末路到底在何方”专题节目，推特上关于这场婚姻到底是不是为了当初保皇派的首相而做戏已经吵得轰轰烈烈，孙轩宇收到了金多顺女官威胁般发来的空白离婚协议书的照片，他看着和李玟赫断在了自己那句道歉的聊天记录，明明发出的瞬间就变成了已读却没了下文，孙轩宇小心翼翼的打电话过去只听到金女官没好气的声音说皇太子殿下在忙，继续问在忙什么的时候得到了冷冰冰的回答忙着填离婚协议书然后就是被挂断的机器音。

冷战的日子非常不好受，一个小时内第三次点进聊天软件查看是否有新消息的时候孙轩宇终于意识到了一直以来他都太习惯于李玟赫主动的相处模式，这种轮到了自己来做些什么的时候反而手足无措，他想来想去发送了一条吃了吗，我今天吃了济州岛产的炸黑猪排真的很好吃。没有收到回复也没能阻止他一天三顿的给丈夫汇报着军队菜单，一周后终于结束了济州岛任务返回首尔的时候孙轩宇在候机室看到某民放电视台公布了下个季度要开拍讲述身世悲惨单纯善良的少年被骗与皇室联姻，知道真相后奋起报仇消灭了腐朽皇室的年度大戏的新闻，他悲伤的想着要不要告诉他们我其实早就知道真相了然后定时的给李玟赫汇报了自己中午吃了排骨汤有点咸，这次还配上了自己啃着排骨一脸幸福的照片，五分钟后李玟赫时隔九天终于出现，“不要再吃播了！！！”的回复后还有一张满脸愤怒的鲸鱼贴纸。孙轩宇放下手机思考了一下他这算不算解气了，想到头疼干脆把手机丢到一旁反正还有一个月李玟赫也要回来了，到时候见面再谈更好吧。他盘着腿心想着为什么只是记错了血型这种小事会引起这种轩然大波，李玟赫是A型还是B型到底有什么要紧，反正我是O型他要什么我给不了。

03

孙轩宇的下唇已经被咬的高高肿起来了，对方倒是满足的嗤笑道你是企鹅吗，说完又纠正道对哦我忘了你不是熊吗，我听说你们国家最近又开始反对君主立宪了，还拿你说事自称熊党？我看保皇派也没叫自己泰迪党啊你们国家可真有意思。

说完他拖来了椅子坐到了孙轩宇的对面，坐下后把运动鞋甩到一边，把脚伸到孙轩宇双腿间不怀好意的踩来踩去说这个长筒袜好难受帮我脱掉，孙轩宇老老实实的帮他脱掉，还点评到这个袜子质量好差一看就不透气以后不要买了，对方一脸恨铁不成钢的咬着牙又扑上来说你是属石头的吗，孙轩宇把对方按回去隔着裙子和底裤开始揉弄，于是对方的唠叨终于软化成了满意的低吟，孙轩宇调整着手上的力度问舒服吗，被对方含着泪花的瞪过来，撒气般的说喂是你雇我来的你问我舒不舒服？我舒不舒服你都看不出来就不要往下做了。孙轩宇乐呵呵的盯着一脸别扭的人心想能这么顶嘴就是没在生气了吧，对方恨恨的甩了甩头发说你高兴什么，有这么喜欢我吗，真是搞笑。

孙轩宇想起去年有几次看到皇太子殿下偷偷的在看时下流行的青春偶像电视剧，从结果上来看皇后陛下曾经禁止他观看近五十年的娱乐节目真的是非常明智的举措，他看着对方嘴唇上方已经有些发青的地方，默默的把“你要不先把胡子刮刮再说吧”咽回了喉咙。

04

结婚后的肉体交流也不是一开始就顺利的，婚前枯燥的皇室教育和繁琐的流程没有给两人太多相处的时间，更不要提如何进行深入契合的事项，两个人虽然年纪都不小了却都没什么经验，孙轩宇年纪不大就进了军营终日高强度的训练没有给他除了吃以外别的兴趣爱好养成时间，李玟赫更是从出生就被包围着一举一动都要按着规定来的人，只有高中上厕所的时候能偷偷看看报纸上的感情生活板块过过干瘾。结婚典礼那天从早上五点就开始像是打仗似的一直忙到晚上，而长官官房的婚礼策划书的结尾也并没有安排新婚夜谁该在上谁该在下，外面还在放着庆祝大婚的烟花，床沿坐着面面相觑的两人，门外传来金女官的声音电视柜里有参考资料如果需要可以使用。熬过最开始的猎奇心理和进入正题后的羞耻感后，李玟赫兴奋的开始欣赏屏幕里两个男人激情肉搏的戏码，不时感叹虽然早就听说过但我还真是第一次看，原来是这样啊好刺激。倒是孙轩宇手脚都不知道该放到哪里的不自在着，电视里已经进入了各种意义上的高潮，像是驴叫似的高昂叫声让孙轩宇忍不住想房间外面是不是金女官正把耳朵贴在门板上后面带着警卫队和女官队守在门口记录他们新婚夜的质量，毕竟他们连李玟赫多打几个嗝都要开会重新修改菜单，他甚至怀疑如果自己今晚不能让皇太子殿下满意第二天可能会被带去进行技术辅导，当初为了婚礼制定韩服量身的时候那几名男秘书盯着他的两腿间看了好一会儿，还在本子上又记了些什么才互相小声嘀咕着离开。

孙轩宇一瞬间感到压力都聚集在了腰部，他一边按着李玟赫磕磕绊绊的亲吻着顺手关掉电视一边壮烈的想着即使李玟赫想在上面也没关系。不太熟练的交换唾液的时候牙齿碰到了好几次嘴唇，他们笨拙的扒着对方的衣服，李玟赫悄悄的问第一次是不是会很疼你可不可以轻点，孙轩宇手上的动作顿住，迟疑着回复你要在下面吗。李玟赫的脸比窗外的烟花还要红，眼神在自己新婚丈夫的腿间飘了飘，嘟囔着物不能尽其用多浪费，要是不满意本皇太子也是可以勉为其难宠幸你的，你可要好好表现。孙轩宇知道自己一定笑的傻的像头熊，可是他忍不住的又去亲李玟赫说遵命。然而没什么技巧空有一身力气的孙轩宇刚刚开了一个头李玟赫就疼得直哼哼，手软绵绵的在孙轩宇背后抓来抓去，疼到受不了了哭的一抽一抽的，侧脸上还沾着床边撒着的彩片，孙轩宇立刻退出来不知道如何是好，最后以用手草草解决结束了两人的新婚之夜。

真正成功上垒是在新婚一个月后孙轩宇生日那天，李玟赫那天心情很好，白天站在阳台上朝着来祝贺的群众挥手时左手偷偷在孙轩宇腰上摸了一把，孙轩宇想摸回去的时候李玟赫就笑眯眯的躲开走到另一边去挥手，孙轩宇渐渐了解了自己新婚丈夫这种喜欢撩拨又立刻会害羞躲开的性格，也笑呵呵的跟着他过去。晚餐李玟赫又多喝了一点，回到房间时在床上撒着泼要看孙轩宇扮兔女郎，孙轩宇说可以但是公平起见我也要看你女装才行，这事他自从听皇后陛下说起怀着李玟赫的时候大家都以为是个小公主，宫里准备好的都是小公主的衣服结果李玟赫生出来以后没来得及审批新的预算享受了好一阵公主待遇后就一直念念不忘。空气停滞了几秒后李玟赫装作没有听见似的又啪啪的拍着床说那我要看你跳舞，你腰上肌肉那么发达跳起来肯定好看。孙轩宇最后硬着头皮扭了两下立刻被皇太子殿下盛赞腰间有石磨，然后皇太子殿下用接下来的两个小时切身的体会到了被石磨打磨的快乐，小声呜咽了好几次别抖了你是开了震动模式吗我要死了。

次日已经结束了蜜月假期重新归队的孙轩宇收到了烫着皇室火漆的信封，里面是皇太子殿下以公谋私寄来的涂鸦，熊脸的小人腰间挂着石磨正舞的开心，旁边是皇太子亲书的四个大字再接再厉。把画小心的贴在床头，端详到早饭都结束要开始训练的时候才不得不离开，路过的第四位军官都一脸震惊的看着他的时候孙轩宇终于在路边的玻璃门上看到自己快要咧到耳朵边的嘴角，即使被一脸作呕表情的金孝琳上尉恶意的惩罚不许吃午饭都没能让它降下去。

后来有狗仔溜进了孙轩宇的宿舍照下了床头那张画公布在小报上，皇太子毫无准备的在学校里被追问了这画是什么意思，很努力的憋着笑胡说八道我们的海军像石磨一样厚重勤奋的工作着，像忠实的熊一样守护着我们的国家，最后万变不离其宗的又拐回了皇室与民众同在的结尾。

05

孙轩宇把已经满足过一次的人圈在怀里，小心翼翼的问玟赫啊还生气吗。

皇太子殿下把腿间黏糊糊的内裤甩掉，想把假发也脱掉却没因为发带系得太紧而没能成功，嘟噜着嘴命令道你说说你哪儿做错了。孙轩宇慢吞吞的自我批判着我黑我笨我记性差，说完发现都是金孝琳经常挂在嘴边骂他的那两句。李玟赫撇着嘴说第一个是真的后面两个是什么啊，算了我指望你能知道是我傻。他盯着孙轩宇的眼睛问你到底喜欢我还是喜欢皇太子，孙轩宇本想问这难道不是同一个人吗，但是直觉告诉他问出来了这几个月的惨状又要再走一次，他保持着沉默是金的状态，李玟赫气的恨不得锤一锤心脏，他揪着孙轩宇脸颊上的肉说你当时喜欢的是不是那个虚伪的皇太子，看到我实际这样又吵又做作是不是很失望啊。孙轩宇把头摇的像通了电的搅拌机，心想世界上到底哪里还有能像李玟赫那样话痨的也只会更加可爱的人。

那你为什么总是申请跑到那么远去执行任务，李玟赫一巴掌拍在孙轩宇肩膀，委屈的抽了抽鼻子，说你数数咱们一年才能见几次？

这次轮到孙轩宇委屈了，他说我也想多见你，可是我怕我总是留在首尔会有人骂你滥用职权。

又不是没滥用过，李玟赫哼了一声，用两颗门牙磕在孙轩宇的下巴上，说我都为了这个头衔了无生趣的活了二十多年了现在就想多跟你呆一会儿他们有什么好说的，说就随便说吧我才不管。

孙轩宇又露出了那种被金孝琳形容为恶心的、散发着酸臭味的笑容，说好明天就去找金女官，准亲王是时候该享受一点特权了，即使被那群人讨厌也没什么要紧的，反正将来我的生日会是法定节假日。

李玟赫揽住孙轩宇的脖子说那先赔给我一个蜜月吧咱们上次都没好好研究身体语言第二天你就走了。

除了傻笑着点头孙轩宇已经没有别的什么能做的，他想着心都给你了，别的还有什么不行的。

对了你还要赔我两只鹅，李玟赫大声的笑着，抱着自己的丈夫滚进了床褥里。

06

第二次婚姻危机出现在婚后三年十一个月，那天孙轩宇坐在有操场那么大的后院里叹气，还有三天李玟赫就要回来了，他思考着该怎么跟对方解释罕见的失了眠，此刻晒着初春暖洋洋的太阳倒是有些昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊的时候身后传来一声吸鼻子的声音，他困得没打算理会那听起来像是小狗撒娇似的声音，那声音响起第二声的时候他仍闭着眼朝着周围的警卫说把丹菲抱下去吧。后颈一阵剧烈的疼痛把孙轩宇从梦境边缘拉了回来，一回头看到尴尬的别过头去的警卫和满脸怒气双手插着腰的皇太子殿下。孙轩宇结结巴巴的说我是为了让你嫉妒才这样的，说完恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。李玟赫很快恢复了一脸冷漠，仰着下巴冷冰冰的说走开这是我的位置。

当天晚上准亲王被拦在了自己的卧室外面，在客房冰冷的枕头底下发现了空白的离婚协议书，他面无表情的叠了一只纸飞机，打开窗户扔出去看到它飞了好久最后落在不远处的湖里才满意的回去睡觉。第二天孙轩宇想着自己是不是直接切腹才能让丈夫解气，李玟赫却像什么都没发生过似的和孙轩宇站在阳台上挥手，参加晚宴时自然的把肉夹到孙轩宇嘴边然后自己吃下另一半。晚上孙轩宇再一次被拦在卧室外面，他大声喊着李玟赫的名字说我们谈谈吧，李玟赫回头一脸惊诧的说我们发生了什么吗，然后又换上了机械的微笑说晚安做个好梦。当天晚上第二只纸飞机从客房窗户降落到了湖里。

启程去日本的那天吃早饭的时候有庭园课的职员来汇报最近湖里死了两只鹅，昨天在湖里打捞出了大量的纸屑，粗略估计有近三十张A3纸，请放心现在已经紧急通知了侍从长展开调查，一定会抓到意图不轨的施害人，保障两位的安全。孙轩宇僵硬的咽下米饭，神情极其不自然的表达了难以置信竟然有人会对无辜的鹅下手，请一定让真相大白的感谢后，眼神飘向长桌另一端恹恹的吃了一点参鸡汤就放下勺子的李玟赫。这次回到皇宫后孙轩宇深刻的体会到了这个国家还是姓李的，自己的待遇甚至比不上现在李玟赫膝盖上的那只狗，不仅晚上不被允许进入卧室，连饭桌上都被一迁再迁最后跟自己的丈夫中间隔着一个汉江，想说话都要用喊得还要被嫌弃没有饭桌礼仪。孙轩宇味同嚼蜡着担心再这样下去自己再次回来的时候就只能被关在客房里以离婚协议书为食，希望到时候自己在小池塘浮起来的时候李玟赫能原谅自己然后下令砍掉民放电视台那出纯情少男皇家复仇记再禁止反皇派用什么熊党自称，跟我真的没什么关系，即使知道被骗了我也还是甘之如饴的献上了心脏。

当天晚上东京的高级酒店里，孙轩宇走出房间，拨弄了下自己头上的兔耳朵，非常直接的传达了今天我要给皇太子殿下负荆请罪的意愿后警卫们非常配合的消失到了看不见的地方，整个楼层静的让心跳声如同响雷，孙轩宇躲避着所有光滑的墙面避免看到自己的样子后第二次吐出晚饭，他敲响李玟赫房间门的时候发现门是虚掩着的，说着我进来了也没有得到回应，他走到套间最深处就看到尊贵的皇太子殿下双臂被蓝色百褶裙卡在头顶，听到脚步声后狼狈的转过头然而上半张脸完全被裙子盖住，只能恼羞成怒的叫道退下。孙轩宇掐着自己的手臂说半身裙大概应该是要从下面穿的，空气静止了一分钟后皇太子殿下的声音像是要穿破云霄似的破了音，“出去！！！”

07

结束的时候皇太子殿下餍足的把头搁在丈夫的肩头，蓝色的百褶裙还挂在腰间，因为已经干涸的不明液体皱成了一团，孙轩宇枕着手臂问明年的皇家年历可不可以穿今天这套，几秒后右脸上浮起了一个鲜红的掌印。

秒针和时针分针在顶端汇合，电子日历翻过一页跳到5月14日，李玟赫一脸警戒的看着孙轩宇问你知道今天什么日子吗，孙轩宇愣了下，不解的回答不是我们拜访天皇的日子吗，李玟赫黑着脸起身就要跳下床，被从身后抱着腰倒回了被褥中，温热的唇落了下来。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idol Room惨烈BE后怨念而生的产物，直男，呵呵。


End file.
